


A Love Like the Gods'

by Parasaur



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, One Shot, love with a reverence, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasaur/pseuds/Parasaur
Summary: I had a dream inspired by Nipuni's "To Love the Sinner" piece. Link here: http://nipuni.tumblr.com/post/148764902995/to-love-the-sinnerI love you Nipuni, thanks for all the inspiration!





	A Love Like the Gods'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nipuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nipuni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Love the Sinner](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/419825) by Nipuni. 



I knew he was always watching over me. Long intimate looks shared across camp, gentle lingering touches in passing. Quick kisses in hot embraces when no one (or not many) are looking. I feel his gaze follow me as I move about camp, steady and heavy lidded. Being watched by him doesn’t make me uneasy, not like with everyone else. Knowing he’s watching me is warmth, security, the tingling excitement to have him in my arms again. For he does more than watch me, he sees me, truly sees my soul and mind for what they are, for who I am, good and bad, desires and shame, hopes and fears, flaws and blame. 

And he still loves me. 

None who have claimed to love me have known me so nakedly, not even my clan. For it is easy, far too easy to open myself so completely to him, to lay bare of clothing, pretense, roles and titles, and to know him and be known more sweetly than ever before. If I thought I experienced intimacy before him, I was wrong, for nothing is so pure and lovely than when we come together. Nothing makes me feel whole and loved, like a woman and not the Herald, than being in his arms. 

In the golden light of evening, he watches me from the edge of camp, looking cut from molten marble, flaming from the inside, burning through his eyes. 

As the blue hour falls, I run to him. I belong to no one but him in the night. I’m not the Herald. I’m not the Inquisitor. I’m just His. 

Hot arms encircle my waist, leaving a trail of fire, for if he is molten marble, then I am a dry forest. I will burn for him always, reckless and relentless. He pulls me into the tent and we are entwined. He nuzzles his face into the joining of my neck and shoulder, knowing it is a sweet spot of mine. But instead of biting he holds me closer, strong arms crushing me to him as he presses deeper, his nose nested amongst my collarbones. He holds me like I’m precious, more important than anything in this mortal existence. He holds me like I’m his savior, his only absolution, the only altar he would kneel before, like I’m a goddess in mortal bounds. This kind of reverence is usual between us; for he is the only person I am truly myself with. 

I thought only the gods knew us so deeply and truly, so Solas must be a god in the form of a man. What is unusual about the embrace tonight is the shuddering sob that escapes his lips as he holds me so close I might break and presses his face into my heart, my core. I hold him back just as strongly, one hand cupping his smooth head even closer to me than I thought possible. What could a man like Solas need forgiveness, absolution for? He has always been kind and willing to learn, to accept and be proved wrong. It occurs to me that although he knows me like a well-loved book, I know little about his past, and yet I am irrevocably in love with who he is now. With His essence. I mumble words of endearment, not pressing for an explanation. Love takes time, people are multifaceted, and when he is ready I will come to know and love every dark corner of his as he has come to know and love every dark corner of mine.


End file.
